Ambrosia Davi
Biography Pre-Pantheon Ambrosia's parentage is a mysterious as anything you could ever come across. For no one knows exactly who her parents were. Her adoptive parents told her that they found her in the orphanage when she was four years old. The orphanage told the Davis and that Ambrosia had been left with them in the middle of the night on a cool February day. But it is assumed that her parents were German, or something similar due to her appearance. But, her adopted parents always made it known to her that she was adopted. They often said that they loved her so much they had to beg someone else to take her home. At least, that was the way that it was explained to her when she was a child. Her childhood was really never much of a childhood. The earliest years of her life were spent in the orphanage. Not that she ever really remembers it. When she adjusted to her new life with her new parents, she started going to school at age five. She studied hard, but she found her self always sticking out. She always looked older than the other kids. Always taller, always more developed. Even at just five years old she looked much older than any one else. She did well in school, and she made plenty of friends. Plenty of older friends. Not that she minded too terribly. She liked the fact that people were noticing her. Of course, when she had carved out a niche the end of the world happened to her. Her parents decided it would be best to move to the States. Ambrosia was seven years old when they moved. The moved to the state of New York. She started attending the local grade school, and found that she was starting to make friends, and catch eyes of older boys. Of course, she wouldn't take a boyfriend when she was seven. But five years later, when she was twelve, she did go out with someone. He was her first boyfriend, and her first kiss. But her cheating would start even with her first relationship. This was when her powers first started to manifest themselves. It was small things at first, and Ambrosia didn't notice what she was doing. But, when she was around, people started feeling the same exact way that she was feeling. At times, it was unnerving for her. It was part of the reason for her cheating in many relationships. She was tired of people always feeling the way she felt. But, when she was fourteen, a person from Pantheon approached her, told her she was gifted, explained to her that they thought she was the incarnation of a Goddess. Can you imagine the high that gave her? And how much that influenced the scout talking to her? She packed up, and started classes at Pantheon as a Freshman. Joining Pantheon Academy Coming soon... School life Coming soon... Powers and abilities Emotion Manipulation Ambrosia has the psychic ability to manipulate the emotions of those around her. The power is virtually undetectable if you're a simple onlooker. But, those the power is being used on can easily tell that they are being manipulated, if they knew what to look for. The sensation is quite similar to PMS, for those who have experienced the dreaded thing. Your mood changes suddenly, absolutely no reason, at the drop of a hat. Of course, this if you are unsuspecting. The mechanics of the gift, even though it's classified as psychic, are quite physical. Somehow, Ambrosia reaches out into the brain, and modifies the chemical balances in your brain, changing your mood. Have you ever heard that positive thinking has power? She simply makes your mind think that you're in another mood, and before long, it happens. It appears sudden to you, but it happens over the course of five or so minutes. The emotion manipulation can be overcome if you realize what's happening, and just focus clearly on your own emotions. If you force your self to believe you were in your previous mood, in about the same time it took for your mood to change, you'll be back to your normal self. Normally, she has a great deal of control over her power, and it isn't randomly used. But, when she's outraged, she can't control herself. Everyone around her will, in a way, take a hit off her mood, and before long, will become just as angry as she is. Her power is greatly influenced by her own emotions. She can hardly use it at all if she's depressed, when she's elated, she has the most control, and obviously, when she's angered, she has the least control, and the most outbursts. Second Power/Ability Coming soon... Third Power/Ability Coming soon... Relationships Romantic Interests Ambrosia, being the incarnation of Aphrodite, has been said to have interest in Niel Lodovico William Desiderio, and End Edan Fƒlamddwyn. Though, there is a much larger spark between Ambrosia and Edan than any one else. She has never been faithful in a relationship, and it's noted that she has cheated with all sorts of men in the past. Inner Circle Ambrosia has never been a trusting person. She is too easily made jealous, and too easily upset. She doesn't tolerate most others girls. But it's been seen that she and Hester Cardea are friends. Hester's complete calmness, and motherly qualities balance out Ambrosia's rash temper, and ever changing moods. Etymology 'Ambrosia -' Ambrosia literally means "immortality", or "immortal". It is also known as the food of the Gods. Aphrodite was a goddess, and there for she was totally immortal and she also ate ambrosia. This can be taken as a double entendre or adianoeta. 'Callia -' Meaning "beauty", as Aphrodite was the goddess of love and beauty. '''Davi - '''Davi means love, another direct tie to Aphrodite. Quotes Coming soon... Trivia *Ambrosia almost always tells people her birthday is on different days. She's never decided what day she wants it to be. *She hates oranges, and being cold. * Aphrodite had 17 children with three different gods, none of which were Hephaestus, her husband. * Ironically, Aphrodite gave birth to Fear and Dread, (Phobos and Deimos). * Ambrosia never wears flat shoes. She always wears high-heeled shoes. Category:Female Category:Psychic Power Category:Greek Pantheon Category:Characters Category:Senior